The Ghost
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Even Casper needs protection. Sanctuary/Casper Crossrover.


_Hello, _

Helen Magnus and her team take care of Abnormals. It's a fact number 1. I watched some movies and one of them was Casper. And you already know my crazy mind. My brain came up with an awesome idea. Well, it was awesome for me.

_**„Even Casper needs protection."**_

That's why this story came into existence. I hope you will like it.

Reviews, negative or positive, are very appreciated.

Thank you **_Aerii_**, you are an awesome beta-reader.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**The Ghost**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_by Sammie_

The high and massive door finally opened. Dust spilled out of the big welcoming room straight into her eyes. She coughed. Light particles of dirt flew all around and she had to rub her eyes to clear the dust.

She wondered how far the mysterious letter would lead her. old castle resided far away from the city. The windows were broken, plaster was flaked off, cobwebs were hanging on every wall an crows built their nests in the roof. The whole place was covered by a dark coat of black soot, which gave the distinct impression of horror. But Helen wasn't afraid. On the contrary, she was searching for just this kind of adventure. She was sure, as well, that the letter she got a couple days ago was hiding something. She hadn't seen such a big mixture of nonsensical sentences and words before. Helen looked around herself. A spiral staircase led to the second floor, there was an old piano in the living room, and in every window there were old and ripped curtains. The whole place felt like an absolutely different world. Helen took off her bag and put it on one of the chairs, under the weigh of the bag the chair went to pieces like a house of cards under the weight. Helen jumped away, her heart racing and beating rapidly. Nothing happened, only the dust from the destroyed floor rose and stirred up.

„Pff," Helen took a deep breath. She rubbed her eyes that were stinging and full of dust. She took a flashlight from her bag because it was already dark. Helen poined the flashlight to the spiral staircase and pushed the button expecting to light stream. Nothing happened.

She shook it and even after this maneuvre the flashlight didn't light anything in her path.

„I love it. Truly a great joke, Henry," she swore, but there was a little smile on her lips anyway. She wasn't able to be angry with anyone. She had spent a long time on Earth during which she met a lot of people and she also knew, that nobody wasn't perfect. Everyone made mistakes.

She placed the broken flashlight into the bag and blindly she headed to the stairs which she assumed led to the second floor. Carefully she caught the railing and climbed the first stair.

She tested the strength and stability of it before she climed another one. Even if the stairs crunched strangely, they seemed stable. She was going carefully and when she climbed the last stair, a feeling of relief filled her.

She looked around, except for a small coffer in a corner of a small room there was nothing interesting on this floor. She walked over to the coffer and knelt down, cleaning the cover and fixed her eyes on the gold writing that was almost unreadable.

„Cas..." she wasn't able to read all of it. She held her breath and opened the coffer slowly.

She loved these moments. The unusual feeling always filled her body when she was going through old things, things in boxes, old letters, diaries, notebooks. Old things always made her feel like she was able to travel back in time or to be the person who owned the things a long time ago. The excitment caused butterflies in her stomach, her heartbeat was stronger and faster.

History was her favourite subject and that's why she took information from every source that she could. She put her hand on the satin cloth and pushed it away. She was expecting just about everything, but she had no expected this. The box was full of old wooden toys and there was a piece of parchment tied around one of them. She carefully picked up the wooden train and took off the paper. With curiosity, Helen immediately opened the letter and started reading.

_I want to thank you for coming. I have known about your work for a long time and I think that there is someone who needs your protection, understanding and sense for working with unusual creatures. I know, that you are a strong woman, but I want to reasuure you. You don't need to worry about anything. He won't hurt you. _

_Greetings, _

_Sarah._

She didn't understand it.

„Who wrote this letter?" she asked herself.

Helen turned the piece of paper over and back again to see the text. She rolled up the parchment and binded it with the red ribbon that held it previously. At the moment when she was putting the letter back into the coffer, weak and cold wind ruffled her hair. Helen turned around, instinctively fingered her gun, and pointed it at nothing. She didn't see anyone.

„Who's there?" she asked but didn't get any answer.

„Damn, the flashlight would come in handy right now," she added to herself.

Helen stood up and walked toward the door that led into the next room. She touched the handle and pushed slighlty. The cold wind brushed her skin. She turned around and pointed her gun in front of her. Once again, she didn't see anybody.

„Show yourself!" She hated when someone was playing hide and seek with her. She didn't see anybody, but she knew someone was there. Something was living in the calm eerie environment of this residence. She was sure of it. Even the letter indicated that the creature, that the author of the letter mentioned, had to be somewhere in the castle

„I won't hurt you," she added and kept turning around with her pointed weapon.

„Hello," a weak voice sounded from nowhere. According to the tone she realized that the creature was afraid.

„Hello," Helen answered and lowered her gun.

„Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you," she said calmly and she was waiting to see which corner the creature would emerge from.

„Hold your hand," said a soft voice that came from seemingly nowhere and as he was approaching Helen, wind ruffled her hair. Helen obeyed him and held out one hand in front of her. After a short moment she felt a cold touch on her skin but she didn't see anybody or anything.

Helen started shivering. The touch was so gentle, yet so cold. She closed her eyes.

„Who are you?" she asked.

„Let me show you, but please, you can't be afraid of me," said the invisible creature.

„You have my word," Helen said and opened her eyes. She didn't know why she should be afraid of him. She felt a gentleness all over her body. She had never experienced it.

She wasn't sure if she could believe her eyes. Helen wasn't sure what exactly she was seeing. Smoke or flying dust? Something, she wasn't able to name it, was appearing in front of her eyes.

It didn't take even a few seconds and a small, cute blue, transparent creature that she saw flew from side to side and up and down.

„Helen Magnus," she introduced herself.

„It was you, who wrote the letter I got?" she asked.

„Yes, I am sorry for the scribble. I wasn't able to hold the pen for a long time," little smile appeared on Casper's face.

It's alright," she said with calm voice.

„I am sure you don't want to stay here alone anymore," Helen said and showed him the stairs.

„No, I don't!" Casper answered and he dissapeared and appeared under the stairs in a blink of an eye.

„Fine, you can tell me your story later," Helen said and her steps led her to the stairs.

**_The End_**

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I am looking forward to see your opinions. Please, review my story._


End file.
